


18车1

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	18车1

牙前脚刚出门，佐助一把抱起鸣人锁在自己怀里，欲望的火苗腾腾地往上窜，鸣人怀孕过后他们就没做过，牵起鸣人的手舔去手背上残留的奶油，然后握住他的手放在自己的裆部，“鸣人...”

鸣人咯咯笑了起来，佐助的脸埋在他的肩窝处，脸颊磨蹭着他的皮肤，“哥哥，你在撒娇吗？”

佐助没回话，改用嘴唇亲吻鸣人肩窝处的皮肤。鸣人缓缓叹了口气，拉下佐助的裤子拉链，从里面掏出阴茎，“哥哥，书上说我现在不能做爱，我只能用手给你撸撸。”

“都怀着我的孩子了，还叫我哥哥。”

佐助的声音低沉得太性感，鸣人光是听着呼吸便急促起来，他的手指上下套弄着佐助的阴茎，阴茎上凸起的筋络下流淌的炙热血烫的鸣人口干舌燥，“佐助，我想舔它。”

“搂住我的脖子，抱紧我。”佐助起身，把鸣人带上了二楼的房间，锁上房门，“舔吧。”

鸣人跪坐在佐助的双腿间，双手捧着粗长的阴茎，咸腥的味道比想象中更加令人无法接受，却又像着了魔一样舔着这根柱体。他的舌尖一遍遍地从根部舔到最顶端，仿佛要用舌头记忆住佐助阴茎的形状和尺寸。

“鸣人，试着整跟放进嘴里。”佐助揉揉鸣人的金发，另一只手的指腹摩擦着他娇嫩的耳廓。

鸣人乖顺的将阴茎一点点纳入口中，努力地吞咽着，直到龟头顶在他的喉咙口。只是佐助粗硬的阴毛扎在脸上又疼又痒，鸣人实在是受不了了，没等适应喉头被顶住的轻微呕吐感便吐出了阴茎。

佐助刚初次经历了深喉，极致的快感让他的阴茎好似每一寸都长了一颗心脏一样怦怦跳动，阴茎脱离鸣人嘴巴的瞬间“啪”一下弹在他的脸上。

两人都愣了一下，阴茎拍打在脸上的画面充斥着一种微妙的暴力情色，而“啪”的一声，犹如一把扳手打开了佐助身为ALPHA灵魂深处的兽性的阀门，他单手扣住鸣人的脸颊，迫使他的嘴变成一个“O”形，没有任何犹豫，阴茎直接插入柔软的口腔内。

佐助粗暴的举动深深刺激到了鸣人，他竟从这种粗暴的举动中得到了快感，甚至希望佐助更加粗暴的对待他，此时扎在脸上的毛发也变成了快感的一部分，他卖力地收缩喉咙处的肌肉吮吸着阴茎，空出的手托着佐助的睾丸来回抚摸，口中的液体开始变了味道，咸腥的液体变成了涩人的精液，先是一滴滴然后一股股、浓稠地喷薄而出。


End file.
